Finesse
'Finesse '''is a song released by Bruno Mars and Cardi B. Lyrics 1: Cardi B Drop top Porsche (Porsche), Rollie on my wrist (wrist) Diamonds up and down my chain (aha) Cardi B, straight stuntin', can't tell me nothin' Bossed up and I changed the game (you see me?) It's my big Bronx boogie, got all them girls shook (shook) My big fat ass got all them boys hooked (hooked) I went from dollar bills, now we poppin' rubber bands (ha) Bruno sang to me while I do my money dance like ayy Flexin' on the 'Gram like ayy Hit the Lil' Jon, okay (okay), okay (okay) Oh yeah, we drippin' in finesse and getting paid, ow 2: Bruno Mars Ooh, don't we look good together? There's a reason why they watch all night long (all night long) Yeah, I know we'll turn heads forever (forever) So tonight, I'm gonna show you off Bruno Mars When I'm walkin' with you I watch the whole room change Baby, that's what you do No, my baby, don't play Blame it on my confidence Oh, blame it on your measurements Shut that shit down on sight That's right Bruno Mars We out here drippin' in finesse It don't make no sense Out here drippin' in finesse You know it, you know it We out here drippin' in finesse It don't make no sense Out here drippin' in finesse You know it, you know it 3: Bruno Mars Now slow it down for me, baby (slow it down now) 'Cause I love the way it feels when we grind (we grind) Yeah, our connection's so magnetic on the floor Nothing can stop us tonight Bruno Mars When I'm walkin' with you I watch the whole room change Baby, that's what you do No, my baby, don't play Blame it on my confidence Oh, blame it on your measurements Shut that shit down on sight That's right Bruno Mars We out here drippin' in finesse It don't make no sense Out here drippin' in finesse You know it, you know it We out here drippin' in finesse It don't make no sense Out here drippin' in finesse You know it, you know it Bruno Mars & Cardi B Fellas, grab your ladies if your lady fine Tell her she the one, she the one for life (woo) Ladies, grab your fellas and let's do this right (do this right) If you're on one like me in mind (ow!) Yeah, we got it goin' on, got it goin' on Don't it feel so good to be us? (ayy) Yeah, we got it goin' on, got it goin' on (yeah) Girl, we got it goin' on Yeah, we got it goin' on, got it goin' on (hey) Don't it feel so good to be us, ayy? (feels so good on you) Yeah, we got it goin' on, got it goin' on Bruno Mars We out here drippin' in finesse It don't make no sense Out here drippin' in finesse You know it, you know it We out here drippin' in finesse It don't make no sense Out here drippin' in finesse You know it, you know it Cardi B & Bruno Mars & Both Yeah, we got it goin' on, got it goin' on Don't it feel so good to be us, ayy? Yeah, we got it goin' on, got it goin' on You know it, you know it Yeah, we got it goin' on, got it goin' on Girl, we got it Don't it feel so good to be us, ayy? Yeah, we got it goin' on, got it goin' on You know it, you know it Triva * As stated in an interview: ''We figured we go for an late 80s to early 90s aesthetic for the music video because that was what I call the golden age of hip hop and rap. So we wanted to rope that back in to how those times were fun and amazing. Category:Fanfic Category:Music Category:Songs